


Next Time

by Slushiecidal



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 09:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19990171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slushiecidal/pseuds/Slushiecidal
Summary: Small lil one shot about Wraith downing Wattson that was stuck in my head for the longest time. Nothing too deep just wanted to get it written. From Wattson's pov





	Next Time

She paces in front of me like a hungry wolf.

I’ve fenced her off, partitioning the room with my pylons. The electricity glows red and pink on her chalk-painted face. I struggle backwards breathing heavily. My left hand on my side, my right holding out a shield. If she wanted to shoot me, she would have already done so. She looks at the pistol in her hand and then throws it on the ground. Either she’s out of bullets or she’s just playing games.

My back hits the wall. There is a stairway down, but I don’t move towards it. Instead I try to catch my breath. The electric fence is doing its job. It’s keeping the rabid animal away. I feel momentarily safe.

She paces the length of it again. Shaking her head as she reaches the middle, her hands stretching and contracting into fists at her side. Another shake of her head this one a little more violent. It won’t undo the bleached dreads she’s pinned her hair up in.

Outside, gunshots and yells. Her squad mates are fighting. So then why won’t she turn away. Leave? Go help them. Let me be…Non. She’s just pacing. A caged animal trying to find a weak spot. She finally comes to a stand and our eyes cross. Prey and Predator but she can’t reach me here. Her lips are pulled into a faint smile as the red, blue and pink dance dangerously in front of her face. I push my back farther against the wall, and she lifts her hand, turns each finger in until a fist is formed. Her eyes glow a light blue, and she fades out.

I suck in a breath. Je suis fini! I pull away from the wall, start down the steps quickly away from the trail of blue that floated through my fence and is following me. My hand slips and my crawl becomes a tumble down the steps. I hit the door at the bottom of the stairwell hard, and she appears before me from thin air, her fist cracking the door right behind me, barely missing my face. I squint.

“Try harder, next time Natalie.” I feel the whispered words of her soft voice upon my face, my heart stops completely, as I feel how near to me, she is. I know she's breathing almost as hard as I am, and I can feel her breath lingering over my lips. My head feels dazed from the fall, and mon dieu this is not helping. I close my eyes and then close the distance between us, in a soft touch. I feel her breath out, and then pull away. She’s not the type to miss or pull her punches. Much less let an enemy get away. I've seen her in the Arena before, but this is the first time I've encountered her so close. I open my eyes and catch a glimpse of her before she phases out again. Outside the shooting has stopped for the most part. I hear footsteps and I’m glad to see Ajay stepping towards me from the top of the stairs, shooting me an irritated look.

_Next time?_ Ajay is pulling me up, and but my heart is beating fast for completely different reasons. The game is young, and I don’t have t hear voices to know that our paths will cross again…


End file.
